monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sushestvovanie Island
Sushestvovanie Island is a small island located in the Baltic Sea. Formerly part of the Soviet Union, the spoken language of its inhabitants was Russian. This island is the main setting of the video game Resident Evil Revelations 2. History In the 20th century, the island was very lively due to the mining industry. When the Soviet Union entered the period of Stagflation under Leonid Brezhnev, the coal mine closed and its people entered a life of poverty. 21st century In 2000, Alex Wesker arrived on the island, intending to use it as a research site for her T-Phobos Virus experimentation. Leading the people to believe she was a rich businesswoman representing a pharmaceutical corporation, she quickly gained their trust as they saw an opportunity to become wealthy again. Under her assumed governance the quarry was re-opened and the economy was revived. This was all in fact part of Alex's plan. In encouraging people to leave their families for one year of work at the mines, she had the chance to use them as test subjects for experimentation with a long period of time before anyone would notice a missing person. The factory district was completely changed to suit Alex's tastes; when the factory owner objected, she took complete control. In general the townspeople lived in awe of Alex and her Monument and rejected suspicion, though the people at the fishing village became gradually suspicious when their loved ones failed to return. By 2010 Alex needed more test subjects, and began infecting the townspeople with the T-Phobos Virus and giving them bracelets, playing on their gullibility by telling them it was a vaccine for a disease. In 2011, Alex was contacted by Neil Fisher, a member of the bioterror relief group TerraSave. Hoping to revive the Federal Bioterrorism Committee through instilling fear among the world's population, Neil sold out several TerraSave members, offering them as test subjects to Wesker in exchange for a sample of the Uroboros Virus. Alex hired a mercenary group to abduct the TerraSave members and she then subjected them to her experiments, infecting them with T-Phobos and giving them bracelets to monitor their emotional states as they struggled to survive on the island. TerraSave members Claire Redfield and Moira Burton were able to survive the many creatures roaming the island and confronted Alex in her laboratory. To their shock, Alex committed suicide in front of them. Her death triggered the Monument's self-destruct protocol, giving Claire and Moira mere minutes to escape. Claire dove into the cold ocean waters just before the self-destruct went off, but Moira was trapped under a pile of debris and was believed to have perished. Claire survived and was rescued from the sea. Upon returning to America, she informed Moira's father Barry about his daughter's fate. Barry, however, refused to believe his daughter was dead and made preparations to travel to Sushestvovanie in order to find her. He would travel to the island six months later and upon arrival encountered a young girl, Natalia Korda. Natalia possessed some uncanny ability to sense the presence of the various mutations inhabiting the island, and so she and Barry worked together to find Moira and uncover the secrets of the island. As Barry and Natalia explored the island, they were repeatedly confronted by Alex Wesker who had survived her suicide attempt after the T-Phobos virus in her body was triggered by her fear of death. She hounded the pair of them, but was intent on keeping Natalia alive as the girl played a crucial part in her experiments. After learning about Alex's past, Barry decided to hunt her down and avenge his daughter. He cornered Wesker in her laboratory, but she injected herself with a large dose of Uroboros and mutated further. She attacked Barry, but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Moira, who had managed to survive the past six months with the help of the island's sole remaining resident, Evgeny Rebic. Moira helped her father and Natalia escape from Alex's grasp and they fled from the laboratory. At that same time, Claire returned to the island aboard a BSAA chopper and helped Barry destroy the mutated Alex. With Alex dead, the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance landed on the island and began a cleanup operation to purge Sushestvovanie of all viral infection. Settlements The island's had multiple settlements, with a town, a village, and a communications tower. The island also had a mountainous region and wildlife. There was also a prison that was erected on the island at some point, which was used by Alex Wesker to conduct her cruel and horrible experiments on humans. A fishing village was located not too far away from the communications tower, with the Wossek pub being a landmark. The village was a short walk from the town, itself built around Wesker's tower. There was also a factory and meat processing plant, as well as a mine. Creatures The following is a list of creatures that had inhabited the island. * Afflicted - The former human residents of the island who had been mutated by the T-Phobos virus. Driven insane by infection as well as prolonged isolation and torture, they attack any non-Afflicted on sight. * Ironhead - Afflicted that have been modified for B.O.W. purposes. They wear metallic helmets and attack using giant axes. * Orthrus - B.O.W.s created from animals infected with T-Phobos. * Vulcan Blubber - Obese Afflicted equipped with cauldron-shaped weapons that shoot fireballs. * Rotten - Afflicted that have died and reanimated as zombies. * Giant Whip Spider - Arachnids that have experienced a significant size increase as a result of T-Phobos infection. * Revenant - Puppet-like humanoid creatures made from the body parts of multiple corpses which are held together by Uroboros. * Durga - A creature formed from multiple Revenant corpses fused together. * Glasp - Invisible insectoid mutants. * Pedro Fernandez - A member of TerraSave who succumbed to T-Phobos after suffering a panic attack, mutating into a unique Afflicted. * Neil Fisher - An FBC loyalist who sold out TerraSave in order to acquire Uroboros. Alex Wesker injected him with the virus, mutating him into a hulking monster. * Alex Wesker - Former Umbrella researcher attempting to achieve immortality through viral experimentation. She was mutated by T-Phobos after her failed suicide attempt and later mutated further after injecting herself with Uroboros. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Resident Evil Category:Islands